Nightmare or Dream Come True
by Midnight1993
Summary: I suck at sumaries really but here it is in a nut shell. Yes it a story similar to all those Akatsuki kittens and puppies. But I decided to use a different animal and make pairings for each Akatsuki team, including Konan and Pein. Read it and find out what adventures unfold! Rated M for language and future chapters.


**Me: Hello everyone! I came up with this new story after reading some other fanfictions. similar to my own. I didn't understand some of them. They all seemed a bit off in a way. So I thought "what the heck why not make my own". So here I am. **

**Deidara: Thats a lame explanation, hmm.**

**Me: Screw you Im not going to dis on those writers. **

**Hidan: Why the fuck not.**

**Me: cause it goes against me being nice. Plus I have no right to seeing im a new writer. **

**Deidara: What does you being a new writer have to do with anything,hmm?**

**Me: *sighs* Itachi please explain before I hit him.**

**Itachi: Deidara, what she means is that her being new she can still mess up and her story may not make any sense.**

**Deidara: oh, hmm**

**Hidan: I say fuck them and just tell them to fuck off.**

**Me: I cant do that Hidan**

**Hidan: then you are just a fucking pussy**

**Me: *a vein pulses on my forehead* thats it! Itachi do the disclosure while I take care of Hidan.**

**Hidan: what the fuck are you gonna do?**

**Me: you'll see. *smiles evilly***

**Itachi: *sighs* Midnight1993 does not own naruto or the akatsuki, only her characters. If she did we would still be alive.**

**Hidan: AHHHH! Get this bitch off of me!**

**Deidara: Enjoy the story,hmm!**

_**'**thinking'_

"speaking"

white zetsu

**black zetsu**

**Normal Pov:**

It was an ordinary typical day for Naida. She was sitting on the couch in her home. The house was silent other than the rain beating lightly against the outside of the house. She was by herself reading her favorite manga, Naruto. She was a major fan girl for the Konoha twelve boys and the Akatsuki, mainly for the Akatsuki. Her number one favorite pair is the Zombie duo, Hidan and Kakuzu. She has no idea why, but Naida just loves the unique grotesque brutes.

She wished they were real, or at least not dead in the manga. But in any case, they are in the anime/manga world, were almost anything is possible. While she lived in the real world, were nothing fun or exciting happens. Of course, Naida doesn't expect any less from her life. Seeing as she is an orphan, and she had inherited a lifetime fortune worth of money, thanks to her families company.

Back in the early 1920's, Naida's great-grandfather, Joseph Shadowmere, had started his own business by using the skills and knowledge that was passed down from generation to generation. Since from the time of knights and kings. Black-smiting, that are word explain it all. Naida herself was taught how to smith. When she asked her father why, he simply said "because only a Shadowmere can make such spectacular work." Which is true, so far none of the company's employees have been able to make anything that could compare to what her family had made.

In any case, the company specializes in making armor and weapon replicas that could still function in a actual fight. Mainly replicating works from the medieval era, but they do make works off of other cultures around the world on request. It is thanks to these special requests that the company was able to become popular. The company gets orders from not just the whole nation, but the entire world. That is no easy feat. Especially if you are filling out orders for leaders of countries or nations from around the world. But who wouldn't want a trophies or collectable from Black Lotus Smith's Emporium. A mouth full yes, but that was the name her grandfather decided on.

Her house was a large six bedroom, six bathroom house with the additional rooms. One of the six is the master bed and bath, which was Naida's room. At the front of the house was a medium size foyer, that leads a set of stairs. The living room connected to a hallway that led to the kitchen and garage. In the living room there is a glass sliding door that leads to the back yard. The walls were a dark sea blue, while her hard-wood floors were a dark mahogany. Anyways, Naida continued reading, listening to the rain outside. Sitting on her couch, in her spacious living room, with her feet up on the coffee table. (Most of her furniture was either a dark brown or a leathery black.) When she had heard a strange noise coming from her backyard.

**Naida's Pov:**

_'What on earth was that'_

I place my book down on the coffee table and got up from the couch. Leaving the living room of my overly large house, I walked to my back door. I looked out of the windowed door, but could not see anything.

_'Don't tell me I have to go out in the rain'_

I heard the noise again and sighed.

_'Looks like I am getting wet'_

I grabbed my jacket, placing my hood on my head, and opened the door. Walking onto the porch, I looked around and could not see anything. The rain was a drizzle like fog that made it hard for me to see. I walked further out towards the middle of the yard. Looking around, trying to see what what made the sound. When I caught a glimpse of a box from the corner of my eye.

'_I don't remember there being a box there in the first place.' _

As I walked closer to the box I could hear the noise get louder. Once I was close enough, I had to kneel down in order to reach the box lid.

_'Well whatever it is, its alive that's for damn sure. It must be and animal of some sort. Well let's see whats in here'_

I grabbed the boxes lid and noticed it was taped.

'_Why would someone tape a live animal and dump it in my back yard'_

I heard the noise again, and thanks to being so close to the box, I could make out a scratching and barking sound. I briefly wondered if the animal was a puppy or something before taking out my ever trusty pocket knife, flipping it open, and cutting the tape and box open. I faintly registered that the noise stopped momentarily as I did this.

**Me: yeah, yeah I know the first chapter was short and I left a cliff hanger. Please don't kill me. 'hides under bed'**

**Hidan: are you fucking serious! Your hiding under your bed?**

**Me: shut the fuck up Hidan! Readers can be scary when the are not pleased!**

**Hidan: I still think you are a fucking pussy.**

**Me: 'vein pulses on my forehead while giving Hidan a death glare'**

**Deidara: 'appears out of nowhere and looks at Hidan' Dude I think you should run, hm!**

**Hidan: 'shiver runs down his spine and bolts out the door' **

**Me: 'following close after him'**

**'screams are soon heard in the background'**

**Itachi: 'sighs' He never learns. If you have any ideas or OC's that Midnight1993 may add to her story let her know. She still needs characters to pair up with the rest of us.**

**Deidara: Yeah! Like someone who appreciates art, hm!**

**Itachi: Anyways, please review.**


End file.
